O perigo mora ao lado
by Alice Mcguire
Summary: Robbie passou parte de sua infância na cidade de Cainville,até o dia em que sua mãe faleceu e ela precisou se mudar para a casa de sua tia em Lousiana.Já em fase adulta e prestes se casar,ela recebe a notificação federal de abandono de residência,referente à casa de sua cidade natal,e por esse motivo decidi passar uma temporada na antiga cidade, cruzando o caminho de Mac.
1. Prólogo

O estado de Utah, localizado no oeste dos Estados Unidos e conhecido como a Região dos Estados das Montanhas Rochosas, tem por território a cidade de Cainville, na qual eu nasci e permaneci até os três anos de idade, foi com essa idade que minha mãe sofreu um acidente de perda total com seu carro, e não conseguiu resistir às lesões ocasionadas por esse.

Com o óbito dela, minha guarda foi entregue a minha única parenta viva, minha tia Margareth de Lousiana, e por esse motivo acabei saindo de minha cidade natal para nunca mais voltar, ou essa era a pretensão que eu tive ao decorrer de toda a minha vida, longe de lá.

Há poucos dias chegara à minha residência uma notificação federal de abandono de propriedade, referente à casa que morei na minha infância. No comunicado era descrito que havia a necessidade de eu passar pelo menos três semanas na residência, e caso eu não retornasse aquela propriedade, as terras passariam a ser de propriedade do estado.

Dentre minhas vontades mais nostálgicas, nunca houve o desejo de visitar a minha cidade natal, na verdade se dependesse de mim, Cainville poderia sumir de nosso território que eu não daria importância, mas como aquela propriedade está em posse de minha família há décadas, minha tia acabou me convencendo de aceitar passar alguns dias na cidade, pois segundo ela, esse seria o desejo de minha mãe, caso ela estivesse viva.

O único motivo que eu tive, ao considerar aquela ida até o fim do mundo, fora o fato daquilo ser importante para a minha tia, ela havia se tornado uma segunda mãe para mim e eu não poderia decepcioná-la depois de todo o trabalho que teve comigo.

Meu noivo Mark não aprovava a ideia de eu passar semanas em um lugar tão longe, mas ao mesmo entendia o meu motivo de eu ter decidido ido para lá, tanto ele quanto minha tia não haviam conseguido antecipar as férias no trabalho, e não poderiam ir comigo, mas pelo menos ele conseguiria ficar comigo na última semana de estadia em minha casa natal.

No final das contas, a ligeira frustração que eu senti ao ter decidido voltar à Cainville se desfez, pois à minha percepção, aquelas três semanas passariam rápido e eu poderia aproveitá-las para decidir os últimos detalhes de meu casamento, além de certamente ter apenas o calor característico da região, como meu único inimigo.


	2. Bem-vinda à Cainville

Graças ao aparelho de GPS, que não apresentou falhas durante toda a trajetória, eu não tive qualquer empecilho com o percurso realizado até a cidade de Cainville, e durante todo aquele caminho eu me culpei por não ter voltado aquele lugar, por pelo menos uma vez durante a minha vida adulta, a visão panorâmica das formações rochosas esculpidas pelo vento tiravam o fôlego de qualquer visitante, sem contar nas falésias avermelhadas que faziam daquela cidade um cartão postal.

Os únicos problemas que eu pude identificar no caminho eram o ar seco e o calor, mas nenhum daqueles pontos negativos acabou se tornando significativo, eu ficaria por pouco tempo, então não havia o que me preocupar.

Após o deslumbre provocado pela paisagem com rochas de arenito afogueadas, foi necessário percorrer uma estrada arenosa cercada de árvores medianas que deixavam o ambiente um pouco menos seco. A cidade do interior parecia não possuir muitos habitantes, pois ao percorrer esse acesso, eu consegui visualizar apenas duas moradias, uma que se encontrava na metade da estrada e outra que ficava ao lado da minha casa, que só reconheci porque o GPS acusou que eu tinha chegado ao local desejado.

Ao sair do veículo, eu me prestei a observar por tempo indeterminado a entrada e os arredores de minha antiga casa, e percebi o quanto absorta eu permaneci a respeito daquele lugar, eu não me lembrava de qualquer detalhe referente àquela residência, que parecia possuir apenas um cômodo interior e uma garagem exterior.

Apanhei a chave principal de minha bolsa e ao abrir a porta da frente, me deparei com a minha antiga sala precária de móveis, e apesar do acúmulo de poeira que poderia ser notado a metros de distância, parecia que toda mobília e retratos das paredes tinham permanecido em seus devidos lugares, mesmo depois de tanto tempo de abandono.

Aproximei-me da parede de fotos e senti um aperto do coração ao vislumbrar minhas fotos com minha mãe, e apesar de reconhecê-la em qualquer fotografia que eu me deparasse, eu não me recordava de com o ela era, do comportamento dela, se brincava comigo ou não, na verdade, toda a minha permanência naquela cidade sempre seria um grande mistério para mim.

O conglomerado de poeira já fazia com que a minha rinite se manifestasse com ardor, e ao em vez de percorrer para os outros cômodos da casa, eu decidi procurar algum mercado para comprar alguns materiais de limpeza, um chuveiro novo e comida, além de procurar algum restaurante para jantar.

Nisso me lembrei de que ao percorrer a estrada principal, eu havia visto um local que aparentava ser um restaurante e tinha por nome Luna Mesa, eu poderia comer alguma coisa lá e me informar a respeito do mercado mais próximo.

– **_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Ao entrar no restaurante, eu me sentei no balcão de frente à grelha do chefe e procurei por alguém que pudesse me atender, e ainda que o lugar não possuísse muitas mesas ocupadas, o único funcionário do lugar estava ocupado com aqueles clientes, e demoraria até voltar ao balcão para destinar os pedidos ao cozinheiro, que não estava em seu posto naquele instante.

A fim de aguardar que o homem voltasse ao balcão, eu peguei o meu celular e decidi ligar para o meu noivo Mark e minha tia Margareth para avisá-los que tudo tinha dado certo, mas ao olhar para a parede ao meu lado direito, eu perdi o foco ao perceber que nela haviam pregadas inúmeras fotos do que pareciam ser parentes, amigos e clientes, e ao olhar com mais atenção eu consegui ver a foto de minha mãe no topo daquela exposição.

"-A primeira coisa que os visitantes fazem quando chegam aqui, é se deslumbrarem com essa parede de fotos." Disse um homem, que parecia ser o chefe da grelha.

"-Você se lembra dessa mulher?" Disse e apontei para a foto de minha mãe.

"-Seria impossível esquecê-la - fez uma pausa - ela foi a minha primeira namorada." Disse ele suspirando, como um garoto na puberdade.

"-Nossa, que coincidência, ela é a minha mãe." Eu disse, e o homem abriu um sorriso enorme no rosto.

"-Robbie? – o homem deu a volta no balcão que o separava de mim e me abraçou – como você está crescida, olhe para você." Ele declarou.

"-É, já faz vinte anos que eu sai daqui." Eu disse.

"-Nossa, como o tempo passa rápido, mas o que te traz aqui?" Perguntou voltando para o lado de dentro do balcão.

"-Eu recebi uma notificação da prefeitura, de que eles vão tirar a nossa antiga casa do nome da minha família, se eu não passar pelo menos três semanas dentro dela." Eu expliquei a ele.

"-Você deve ter ficado bem feliz ao saber que precisaria voltar para esse fim de mundo – ele riu – eu moro e sou dono desse restaurante há muitos anos, e apesar de amar esse lugar, eu imagino como deve ser difícil voltar, mesmo para passar três semanas." Disse ele.

"-No começo foi bem frustrante, mas agora eu estou bem." Eu disse.

"-Da última vez que eu soube do seu caso, você ia se mudar para Lousiana para viver com a sua tia, como vão as coisas por lá?" Perguntou ele.

"-Nós não moramos mais lá, depois que eu me formei nós nos mudamos para o Brooklin. Eu leciono química e ela cuida da biblioteca da mesma escola que eu dou aulas – fiz uma pausa – acho que é isso." Disse sorrindo para ele.

"-Uma mulher tão bonita não tem namorado?" Perguntou ele, pegando a lista de pedidos do funcionário que se aproximou de nós.

"-Nossa, se o Mark souber que eu me esqueci dele, o casamento será cancelado." Eu disse.

"-Eu cancelaria – riu ele - bom, você precisa de alguma coisa?" Perguntou ele, preocupado.

"-Eu preciso comer alguma coisa e encontrar um mercado para comprar produtos de limpeza, chuveiro e comida. Você pode me dizer onde encontro um?" Perguntei a ele.

"-Há um mercado à nossa direita, é só seguir reto, ele deve estar a um quilômetro de distância – ele fez uma pausa – e para você se alimentar eu vou preparar o meu super hambúrguer à moda do chefe." Disse ele.

"-Combinado então." Eu disse e ele se virou para preparar o pedido dos outros cliente e por conseguinte, o meu. Nisso, resolvi que tentaria ligar para Mark e minha tia novamente.

Primeiro tentei falar com a minha tia Margareth, mas o celular só dava caixa postal, então tentei me comunicar com o meu noivo.

"-Já cheguei." Eu avisei, assim que ele atendeu o celular.

"-Chegou rápido, eu pensei que você fosse se perder no caminho." Zombou ele.

"-Querido, eu tenho uma coisa que se chama GPS." Eu retruquei.

"-Em um lugar como esse até GPS se perde – fez uma pausa – e quando se trata de você como usuária, as coisas tendem a piorar sempre." Ele zombou novamente.

"-Eu acho que não será mais necessário você vir para cá, babaca." Eu disse de bom humor.

"-Eu só estou preocupado com você, e não vejo a hora de te encontrar." Disse ele.

"-Eu também, a casa está uma bagunça e uma ajuda seria bem vinda." Eu disse.

"-Então você me quer para te ajudar na faxina, é isso?" Perguntou ele.

"-Claro, para que mais eu iria querer você aqui – ri dele – já está chegando a minha comida, vou precisar desligar, ah avisa a tia Maragreth que eu cheguei, eu não consegui falar com ela." Eu disse.

"-Claro, e depois nós continuamos o nosso barraco." Disse Mark.

"-Pode ter certeza que sim." Eu disse a ele, e encerei a chamada.

"-Prontinho, espero que você goste." Disse o chefe.

"-A cara está ótima, e aliás eu não perguntei qual é o seu nome." Disse a ele.

"-Meu nome é Walker e fique à vontade, qualquer coisa é só me chamar." Disse ele sorrindo.

"-Muito obrigada." Eu respondi e ele se retirou do posto, provavelmente para buscar algum alimento no estoque.

Poucos minutos depois dele ter saído da grelha, um grupo de quatro homens entrou no restaurante e sem qualquer intenção de disfarçarem a surpresa, me encararam até se sentarem em uma mesa que não estava longe de mim.

Era perceptível os cochichos sem pudor que eles faziam a meu respeito, ambos se perguntando se já tinham me visto antes na cidade, e de como eu era bonita, só que em palavras de baixo calão.

Por mim, eles podiam continuar falando o que eles quiserem, eu não ia demorar muito a acabar o meu lanche de qualquer forma, eu só torcia para que nenhum deles tivesse a brilhante ideia de se aproximar de mim.

Se eu já não gostava de conversar com as pessoas que eu conhecia, imagina a minha boa vontade ao conversar com estranhos mal intencionados.

"-Oi linda - disse um deles se aproximando de mim, fazendo com que eu ignorasse a sua apresentação – o que foi, o gato comeu a sua língua?" Perguntou, já ao meu lado.

"-Vai encher o saco de outra pessoa." Eu disse, sem fazer contato visual com ele.

"-Calma, eu só quero ser seu amigo." Disse ele se aproximando mais de mim, ao ponto de encostar o seu braço ao meu.

"-Dá para você não encostar em mim." Eu disse o encarando com desdém, ao mesmo tempo em que afastava meu braço de perto dele.

Ao contrário de qualquer expectativa que eu pudesse ter à reação daquele homem, o que poderia ter sido mais bizarro aconteceu, ele se aproximou de meu rosto e o segurando com força, mordeu parte de meu lábio inferior.

Eu não tive reação alguma àquilo, e por esse motivo não consegui empurrá-lo no momento em que ele encostou o seu rosto ao meu, mas tal reação animalesca não tinha chegado ao fim, pois após ter me mordido, ele me puxou pelo braço para que eu ficasse mais próxima dele e me encurralando em seus braços me obrigou a manter o contato visual com ele.

"-Que tal a gente se conhecer melhor?" Perguntou ele, se aproximando de novo do meu rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que começava a escorregar suas mãos por minhas costas.

Por sorte, Walker chegou e bateu um taco de beisebol metálico no balcão, fazendo com que o homem me soltasse.

"-Deixa ela em paz, Mac." Disse o homem zangado.

Sem conseguir assimilar o que estava acontecendo, meu corpo movido por adrenalina me obrigou a sair às pressas daquele lugar e a entrar no meu carro o mais rápido possível, e fora somente ao chegar no mercado que Walker havia me direcionado, que eu conseguir cessar parte daquela tensão, para que fosse possível refletir a respeito do absurdo que eu tinha passado há pouco.

Eu nunca havia sofrido um assédio físico tão súbito e brusco como aquele, no qual eu não conseguisse encarar e me defender do meu ofensor, a percepção que eu tive era que aquele homem possuía alguma influência negativa junto dele, que era capaz de intimidar qualquer um que estivesse por perto.

Eu não sabia se me incomodava mais com o fato dele ter conseguido me deixar amedrontada, ou se me culpava mais por ter fugido daquele lugar tão covardemente.

De qualquer forma, eu precisaria voltar ao Mesa Luna para acertar a minha conta com Walker, mas o meu regresso àquele restaurante teria de esperar, por pelo menos aquele dia.


End file.
